Bad Girl
by Wolfblaze
Summary: Videl runs over a guy, who then kisses her, finding out that he goings to her high school, Videl craves vengeance towards him, but when he saves her life things change, maybe for the better. G/V ~*Epiloge*~
1. Running Over

Bad Girl  
  
Hey, First I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I DO OWN THE STORY PLOT. Ok I'm done shouting, first time of putting a story on this site but I've been typing other things. One more thing I don't own is the bike names I use in the story. PG-13  
  
Why run when you can fight?  
Chapter One -Run Over  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* (Third person)  
  
As people walk down a peaceful street a black blur roars down the street, a huge gust of wind follows the blur, sending people and objects close to the street in a mess of mayhem. The blur continues to race down other streets causing the same results, no one really knew who was crazy enough to go racing down a street at such speeds. Many people yelled at the idiot who was flying down the roads others tried to ponder who it was. Further down the street the figure slowed, black jacket flapping, black pants hugging the bike they rode on, a black helmet visor hide the figures face, black fighting gloved hands gripped the stirring handles, the only thing out of place was a blue backpack.  
  
(Videl)  
  
Videl smirked under her helmet at the angry shouts and protest, glancing at her speed. ~150~ Not bad for her Honda VTR100F Firestorm, thing was slow and heavy compared to her other bikes, but it was a good bike just to have fun on, also it didn't have any modifications on it too. The other two bikes Videl had she used for crime fighting and saving people, never joyriding.  
  
Videl napped out of think about her beloved bikes, only to slide around a street corner leaving a black tire mark in the middle of the street, almost hitting an elderly lady on the sidewalk. Videl couldn't help but grin at the elderly women shouting a string of cuss words for everyone to hear, Videl snapped her eyes back on the street, just ahead of her approaching fast was a four way intersection with the light red on her side.  
  
Videl looked around for something there was no way she was going to be able to slow down, a 18-wheeler caught her eye, it had a ramp it most have had some old cars on it that weren't made by CC. Videl switched lanes, pulling the front of her bike up to back it do a wheelie, Videl kept the one wheel steady when within 20 feet of the ramp, Videl set the front wheel down, tucking closer to the bike, twisting her hand on the right stirring stick causing the bike to jerk forward.  
  
Videl kept her eyes on the ramp making sure she took the ramp right or she would crash into a building. Videl watched the ramp disappear from beneath her view, soaring over the four-way intersection at least 20 feet in the air. Videl watched the ground get closer and closer, bracing herself for the landing, her back wheel touched the ground first followed by her front wheel. Videl looked at her speed ~170~, Videl released her grip on the throttle and slowly put on the brake to slow down, once Videl was down to 45 miles per hour, Videl turned around to see if anyone had, had an accident because of her. Seeing none Videl turned around to see some guys six feet from her  
  
"Shit." Videl yelled as she swerved trying to avoid the guy, but ended up knocking him over anyways braking as fast as Videl could the bike came to a stop five feet away. Videl jumped off her bike and ran to the guy she had just knocked over, pulling off her helmet letting her black shoulder length hair fall into place, putting the helmet to her side with her left hand and holding it to her side. When Videl reached the guys she kneeled down next to him and watched him slowly get up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Videl said taking a look over the guy, black spiky hair, coal eyes, about 6' 3" (No clue how tall Gohan is) nerd clothing, and orange star, the guy went to her high school, this was bad.  
  
The guy still sitting down, "Yeah I'm fine, no harm done. Though you may want to work on your driving skills, they suck." The guy said with a smirk on his face. Videl glared at him.  
  
"Well next time I'll run you over instead of swerving to avoid to you, how about that Mr. Smarty Pants." Videl said standing put still holding her helmet. The guy stood up, he towered over Videl, who suddenly felt very small.  
  
"Well if I'm Mr. Smarty Pants then you most be Miss Crazy Girl. Especially after that stunt you pulled off of the 18-wheeler." The guys said folding his arms over his chest, with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Well Mr. Smarty Pants I do stuff like that so I'm used to it, now are you sure your ok?" Videl said trying to end this convention because school started in 10 minutes.  
  
"I'm fine like I said." The guy said with his arms still crossed.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I don't want you." A pair of warm lips stopped Videl from continuing on. Then the warmth left, Videl didn't notice she was in her own world.  
  
The guy whispered to Videl, "You talk too much, see you later Miss Crazy Girl." Then the guy turned and left, Videl stood staring straight ahead for about four minutes before she realized what had happened, whirling around to find the guy that had just kissed her. Unable to find the guy, Videl remembered that the guy went to her high school, a new sense of vengeance filled Videl she badly wanted to get back at that guy her kissing, her even if it meant going down to his level.  
  
Mounting her bike that was still on the side of the road, putting on her helmet, Videl raced away letting her mind race just as fast on how to get the guy who kissed her back.  
What do you think? Good, bad, really bad. Any ideas would be appreciated.  
  
-Wolfblaze 


	2. Taking Care of Business

Bad Girl  
  
Hey, It's me; again, I don't own DBZ, the bike names or the characters, though I do own the story line. Thank you to any one who reviewed my last chapter, you know who you are. PG-13 the action starts here!  
  
Why take one step when you can take two?  
  
Chapter Two- Taking Care of Business  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* (Videl)  
  
Videl walked down the almost empty halls, her books in hand, Videl looked at her watch then quickened her pace, she had one minute to get to a class on the other side of the building, within 20 second Videl walked into the classroom where she took her place next to her ditzy blond friend, who decided to open her mouth.  
  
"So Videl why you late, bad guys, back robbery, cute guys, your house burn down? Videl are you even listening to me, hello!" Videl's blond friend shouted. Videl snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at her angry friend, who was glaring at her at this point.  
  
"Why are you glaring at me Erasa?" Videl said very confused, Erasa through her hands in the air.  
  
"Why do I even bother trying to talk to you anymore?" Shouted Erasa doing a complete circle before facing Videl again.  
  
"I'm sorry Erasa, I just had a weird morning that's all, and I heard you, no nothing happened of that nature." Videl stopped when the Teacher came in, Mr. Styx, and took his place at the front of the room.  
  
"Well young scholars today we have a new student, come in son." Said Mr. Styx motioning for a boy about 6' 3", black hair, coal eyes, nerd clothing, to come in. The boy walked in and stood about six feet from Mr. Styx, and looked around the room. Videl was about to go back to talking to Erasa when she did a double take on the new boy; it was the boy from the street!  
  
"Why don't you tell the class about yourself, son." Said Mr. Styx nodding towards the boy to say something. The boy shifted, and then looked at everyone until he laid eyes on Videl, Videl and the boy stared at each other until the boy broke his gaze.  
  
"My name is Gohan Son, nice to meet all of you.especially you lady's." Said Gohan in a deep voice, winking at Videl. Most of the girls signed dreamily, the guys glared and all Videl wanted to do was go throw up at Gohan had said.  
  
"Now Gohan you can sit by.Videl! Videl please raise your hand so Gohan can see you." Said Mr. Styx. Videl wanted to jump off a cliff, slowly she raised her hand, she watched as Gohan walked up the stairs then took he place next to her, Videl watched Gohan turn to face her, putting a arm on the desk.  
  
"So Miss Crazy Girl has a name, Videl.hmmm got a last name, Videl?" Said Gohan in a deep voice going, planting a smirk on his face. Videl so badly wanted to slap that smirk off his face.  
  
"My last name is 'Stay away from me or I'll bite'." Videl said annoyed, Videl focused he eyes on the teacher who was writing on the black board. Videl then heard a low rumble, Videl turned to see it was Gohan chuckling.  
  
"What a nice last name Videl, suits you, now what is your real last name?" Said Gohan sweetly. Videl was confused with guy (We all are).  
  
"Satan." Videl said turning back towards the black board.  
  
"So Videl Satan are you always a dare devil?" Said Gohan scooting closer to Videl.  
  
"Only when I have to or want to be one." Said Videl plainly; Videl watched the teacher began to glare at Gohan. Videl hit Gohan in the stomach, when she hit him it felt like a brick wall not a person's stomach. Videl looked at the back of her hand where she had hit him, it was pink, that was unnatural, Videl looked up at Gohan who was then looking at the broad instead of her. Videl focused back on the broad, 20 minutes pasted when Videl felt something hit her hand, looking at the source, it was a piece of paper.  
  
Grabbing the piece of paper and putting it over her notes, Videl slowly opened it, to find it was a note saying.  
  
Dear Videl,  
  
I have a question? Will you go out with me?  
  
Videl looked at the note, taking a pencil Videl wrote. No. Videl gave the note back to Gohan. Videl went back to copying notes, when she felt the paper hit her hand again. Picking the note up again, Videl opened it this time it read.  
  
Why not?  
  
Videl wrote. I hardly know you, and you kissed me without asking my permission for stupid reasons, this morning that's why! Videl handed the note back, turning back to the broad hoping he would leave her alone now. But he didn't Videl felt the note hit her hand again. Videl picked up the note again.  
  
Ok. I can understand that, how about I join you for lunch and we talk how about that Videl, and I won't call you any more names again. Ok?  
  
Videl looked over to Gohan, he was looking at her with eyes she rarely saw, love and honesty. Videl wrote on the note. .Sure. Handing the note back to him Videl didn't get the note back until lunch bell rang and Videl stood up and went to her locker.  
  
Gohan stood next to Videl, Videl felt his gaze on her, grabbing her lunch, and Videl led Gohan outside to the tree she normally sat at. Sitting down Videl pulled her lunch out and started to eating her sandwich, Videl looked at Gohan sitting across from her with a smile on, Videl chocked on her food. Videl tried to breath but she couldn't, putting her hands to her neck in the chocking position she was taught. Gohan got on his knees.  
  
"Are you chocking? Said Gohan putting a hand on Videl's shoulder. Videl nodded her head violating.  
  
"Can you breath?" Said Gohan, Videl shuck her head no.  
  
"Can you talk?" Said Gohan, Videl tried to, then shuck her head.  
  
"I'm going to help you." Said Gohan, kneeling behind Videl, Videl felt his warm arms slip around her waist, Videl thought, this felt good if it weren't for the fact that she was chocking at the moment. Videl felt Gohan make a fist on her belly button, then felt him trust up, with one trust the sandwich piece was out, and Videl was on her hands and knees taking in deep breaths of much needed oxygen. Videl felt Gohan move from behind her, to her right side, when he put a caring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan's eyes, they were filled with concern. Videl looked into his eye for the first time without any emotion in her heart and what she saw, was love, compassion, sorrow, and loneliness. Videl let the thought of vengeance escape her mind while others filled in its place. Videl continued to stare into Gohan's eyes and Gohan into hers. Videl saw Gohan lean forward as she did, they're faces with inches apart, when a beep from Videl's watch spoiled the moment. Videl cursed lightly under her breath, pulling away from Gohan, Videl hit the button on her watch; the annoying voice of the chief rang out.  
  
"Videl we need your help, a bank is being robbed, they have seven hostages, and we need help badly Videl." The chief screamed at Videl, Videl let out a heavy sigh, looking at Gohan, Videl saw utter confusion in Gohan's face.  
  
"I have to go help them, don't wait up, I don't know when I'll be back, and I really have to go bye Gohan." Said Videl giving him a peck on the cheek, Videl then turned and bolted out of the schoolyard wondering why she had just kissed Gohan.  
Hi, Please review, next chapter I'll have Videl kick some bad guy butt, Actions Are Stronger Than Words. Pretty please review, the first chapter was a test run I'm better this time.  
~Wolfblaze~ 


	3. Actions Are Stronger than Words

Bad Girl  
  
Hey,  
Next chapter is up, unlike last time this time I promise that there will be action (In an fighting sense) ok I do not on DBZ or any of the characters in it nor do I own the names of the bikes and guns that will be used in this part so thank you very much and have a nice day. PG-13, BUTT KICKEN TIME! Also I'm sorry I took so long.  
  
Actions are stronger than words  
  
Chapter Three~ Actions Are Stronger Than Words  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Videl)  
  
Videl ran out into the middle of the school parking lot and took three capsules, out of her shorts pocket (No they are not her Jet thing, I can't spell it on this computer it's stubborn) On one of them said 'Firestorm', another 'Fireblade' and the last one said 'R7'. Taking the one labeled Fireblade, Videl through the capsule on the ground watching the dust clear to reveal a black Honda CBR900RR Fireblade (If you don't understand it's a motorcycle that is really fast and really light, but semi- big).  
  
Videl looked at her 'baby', a grin plastered itself on her face, and her 'baby' was custom made, with two gearboxes on the sides, special wheels that could go over anything. Videl mounted the bike, pulled the helmet off the stirring bars and placed it on her head. Placing her hand on the accelerator, Videl warmed her 'baby' up, listening to the machine purr for a moment, Videl pulled her feet up letting the bike lunge forwarded. Videl tucked close to her bike, speeding up Videl weaved in and out of the other cars even driving on the wrong side of the road if the lanes were too packed.  
  
Videl reached the bank, Videl slowed down then stopped, hopping off her bike Videl run to the chief.  
  
"Chief, what's going on exactly?" Videl said coming up behind the police chief, who had jumped three feet in the air from surprise, then turned to face Videl.  
  
"Scared me Videl." Said the chief wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"I scare everyone Sir, now what's going on?" Said Videl looking at the bank with interest, the chief looked at Videl then shuck his head then turned towards the bank again.  
  
"Nine robbers, 10 hostages, and 10 million dollars (I know that is not Japanese money but I forgot what it was, so it will be dollars.) at stake Videl, here is a map now what do you want me to do?" Said the police chief handing Videl a map of the bank. Videl looked at the map very closely, a plan unfolded in her head, until everything came into play in Videl's mind.  
  
"Chief I want you and your men to leave completely, but park two blocks south, in ten minutes bring your cars back, I'll be out front with the robbers and the hostages, ok?" Videl said glancing at the chief for a brief moment. The chief turned to his men.  
  
"Pack it up boys, follow me back to the station. Move now!" The chief shouted at the confused men, who then moved into their cars and drove off, within two minutes Videl stood next to her bike all alone with the bank in front of her. Videl turned to her bike, lifting up the right gearbox to reveal two Heckler & Koch .45 SOCOM, a M40 Light Sniper Rifle, and many, many tranquilizer darts.  
  
Videl grabbed the two handguns (Heckler & Koch .45 SOCOM), twelve darts, and two leg holsters for the guns. Videl put the darts in the guns and the guns in the holsters and the holsters on her legs. Videl heard the click, meaning the holsters were on, good and tight. Videl looked at the map again of the bank, she had planed on going in the back door and exiting out the front, putting the map on her bike along side her helmet, Videl turned and went to the back of the building stealthily.  
  
Reaching the back door Videl pulled out her right gun and took hold of the handle of the door, in a matter of seconds, Videl had the door wide open and had her hand extended right hand to where her gun was pointing at one of the nine robbers in the chest. Videl put on a playful grin, looked at the fear build in the men's eyes, Videl swung her left leg and knocked the robber to the ground unconscious. Taking one of the tranquilizer darts out of the bottom of her gun and jabbed it into his back.  
  
He wouldn't be up for about another six hours; Videl went in to the bank slowly, putting her back to the wall Videl walked down the first hall. Reaching the end of the hall Videl slowly pecked around the corner which lead to the main area and beyond that from what Videl remembered was on the map. Videl saw eight guys with backs to her, five around the hostages, and three at the volt getting money out, Videl rounded the corner and very quietly. Videl was half way down the hall when one of the hostages spotted her, and stared too long at her which one of the robbers had noticed her by now.  
  
"Guys we got a little hero, lets take." The robber slumped to the ground with a dart in his back, once the robber hit the ground the other robber's saw Videl and turned towards her. Videl strung into motion running down the rest of the hall, firing the remaining ten darts, six hitting their mark dropping six robbers, the last remaining robber now stood before Videl, he looked like the leader big and broad, he had a gun in his hand but it wasn't pointed at Videl, more at the ground then anything else.  
  
Videl stood there in a heated staring contest with the robber; the robber dropped his weapon and dropped into a fighting stance that was very sad just looking at it (It was horrible). Videl put her two guns in their holsters, dropping down into her almost flawless stance (I'm going to give her prefect, jet.). The robber lunged forward with his fist aiming straight at Videl's face; Videl blocked it with her left arm then sent her right fist into the robber's stomach. The robber doubled over in pain, Videl dropped her left leg across his back causing him to past out.  
  
Videl looked around, nine robbers pasted out, the money lying out, and the 10 hostages looking like they just peed in their pants. Videl pulled the robbers out and make a stack in the front of the bank, bystanders stopped and stared, then Videl glared at them, and they continued on their way. Just as Videl had the robbers in a nice, 'neat' stack the chief and the rest of his men showed up as planed. The chief got out of his car slowly and came up to Videl.  
  
"Good job as usual Videl, we can take the robbers if you could please get the hostages out for us, I only brought 10 men and it takes two to carry one of the robbers." The chief said, turning to his men who were taking the robbers away slowly. Videl shuck her head and went back inside, when Videl got inside she saw someone had slipped pasted her and was getting money from the bank teller at the moment. It was a middle age woman with blue hair and a red dress on. (Guess who) Videl walked up to the lady, and tapped her on the shoulder. The women turned around looking extremely angry.  
  
"A.ma'am you can't be in here now." Videl said suddenly losing her voice (I would too Bulma is scary sometimes). The woman glared at Videl.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE HUSSY, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" The woman said yelling in Videl's ears, the bank teller decided to talk.  
  
"A. Mrs. Briefs, this is Videl Satan, she protects this town. All but a moment ago she stopped nine bank robbers in about 5 or so minutes by herself. She was the reason your money is still here." (I know Bulma has a lot of money, she in my story puts a little in different banks.) The bank teller said quite calmly while Videl stood there dumfound, that Bulma Briefs was standing front of her. Bulma turned to the bank teller then to Videl.  
  
"Well Videl, I have to thank you then, also would you assort me to my house in West City (I think that's the name of the Town) the streets aren't as safe as they used to be and my husband or sons aren't with me, so I'm very vulnerable and I've forgotten to bring my jet with me. Please it would help me dearly." Bulma said pleading, Videl thought she had to get back to school and back to Gohan. Videl stopped in thought where did that come from? Videl looked up at Bulma's face, Videl signed.  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Briefs, you don't mind if I drive you in my 'baby' do you?" Videl said with a grin on her face, Bulma looked confused then nodded. "Ok, you finish your transaction while I get the hostages out I'll meet you outside in five minutes." Videl said as she began to herd the still frozen hostages out the door. Once outside Videl put her holsters in the gearboxes along with her guns. Putting that bike back into its capsule, Videl pulled out of her pocket the other two capsules, Videl grabbed the R7 and through it on the ground, a Black Yamaha YZF-R7 with red flames lining the bottom of the bike appeared out of the white smoke that had filled the air.  
  
Videl looked at her other 'baby', Videl liked to call all three of her bikes her 'babies'. Mounting her bike Videl drove the bike to the front of the bank, Videl sat on the bike, turning around Videl pulled out her helmet and another helmet for Bulma, Videl put on her helmet and waited. Another two minutes passed when Bulma finally came out, the look on her face when she came out and saw Videl on the motorcycle was priceless; Videl pulled out her camera and took two photos.  
  
Videl pulled up closer to Bulma and handed her the spare helmet, Bulma grabbed the helmet and put it on. Bulma got on Videl's bike; lightly put her arms around Videl's waist, Videl stiffed to a moment then relaxed, turning the right handle bar causing the bike to charge forward. Videl kept her speed at around 85 to 100 so that she didn't crash; Videl thought the speed was slow and dull for her high-speed bike, her passenger didn't think the same thing as Videl went in and out through traffic.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!!!!!!! RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT! FOLLOW THE LITTLE YELLOW THINGS!!! ARE YOU NUTS!!!!! I'M TOO IMPORTANT TO DIE!!!!! HELLO!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Bulma screeched behind Videl, Videl could only smirk through her dark helmet, Videl felt Bulma's grip tighten, Videl thought she'd lose 3 pants sizes if it kept up. Videl swerved off the road into an alley where Videl stopped, pulling her helmet off Videl whirled around to the woman, as Bulma's arms finally loosened.  
  
"Bulma, you want a ride right?" Bulma nodded slowly, "Well then I've got three things you have to do, one STOP SCREAMING, two don't hold me that tight, I can't breath, and three lean in on the turns so we won't crash." Bulma nodded at Videl's requests, "Oh, and relax I do a lot faster than this and I haven't crashed yet so relax." Videl finally stopped yelling to get a final nod from Bulma, and then putting her helmet back on Videl took them back out into the streets.  
  
The rest of the ride was quite, Bulma did what Videl talk her to do, and Videl even sped up to around 125 before Bulma made a sound. Videl pulled up in front of Capsule Corp., stopping at the gate Videl took her helmet off, and helped the wobbly Bulma off her 'baby'. After Bulma had regained her legs she turned around to face Videl.  
  
"Videl thank you, that was.interesting, I owe you, it their anything you need or want, a new bike maybe?" Bulma offered.  
  
"Bulma thank you for the offer but I'm fine. I need to head." Videl stopped and glanced at her watch 3:50 p.m., "Maybe not, I have to head home, I missed school but that's ok." Videl said turning around.  
  
"Where do you go to school at Videl?" Said Bulma taking a step towards Videl.  
  
"Orange Star High School I'm a sophomore, why?" Videl said turning around slowly, with a quite confused look on her face.  
  
"My foster son goes there, I started him today, (Pieces of the puzzle are coming together aren't they)(I mean foster son as in God parent meaning) and he's a sophomore, you know him?" Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest. Videl's eyes widened as she realize who was Bulma's foster son.  
  
"His name won't happen to be Gohan Son, would it?" Videl said she watched Bulma shifted after the question.  
  
"Yes, so you know him." Bulma asked leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Yes, I almost ran over him this morning and I had lunch with him, I really don't know a lot about him, but he seems very nice. He's different I can feel that about him." Videl said looking off down the street, realizing that what she had just said was abnormal for her to say. What was Gohan doing to her? Just then a red McLaren F1 came roaring down the street and stopped just behind Videl's Yamaha YZF-R7, almost hitting Videl's bike. Videl saw this and nearly screamed (Videl screaming, that can't be go) at the sight of her 'baby nearly getting destroyed. Then the driver of the car stepped out to reveal Gohan.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Gohan saw Videl who was huddled over her bike protectively (She has issues) "A.a.Videl, what exactly are you doing here, and why are you guarding your bike?" Gohan said extremely confused. Videl stood up and turned to face Gohan, she was extremely mad that Gohan had almost crushed her 'baby'.  
  
"Videl here gave me a ride home from the bank, after she saved it from a bunch of robber, also Videl gave me the impression that you to have meant, and from your phone call this morning saying you had almost got run over by a girl and then you ended up kissing her, tells me that Videl is that girl. Am I right Videl?" Bulma said looking over to Videl who was now blushing, along with Gohan who looked about as red as his car. Videl could only nod turning even redder, Bulma laughed out loud out the two blushing, "Your mother was right Gohan you are a lady's man, if only she could see you know." Bulma said signing heavily.  
  
"I wish she could see me too Bulma, I really wish she could." Said Gohan looking up into the now fading light sky, turning to Videl Gohan asked, "Videl would you and your folks like to join us for dinner?" Videl stiffed, she knew Gohan had seen her reaction to 'folks'. "Videl what's wrong, why don't you go inside and call your mom and dad." Said Gohan trying to make things better, but it only added to the pain and hurt in her heart.  
  
"Gohan, my mom is dead and my dad probably doesn't know I exist." Videl said pain and sorrow filled her voice. "But I'll stay for dinner." Videl said looking up into Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Well then you two get inside and I'll have one of the maids start dinner how about that?" Said Bulma trying to let some light in on this dark moment, Videl nodded then followed Bulma into the mansion of a house, and leaving Gohan standing they're looking extremely worried about Videl. Slowly Gohan went into the house after Videl  
  
Getting emotional around the end there, sorry again it took so long, please review it means a lot.  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	4. Different People Same World

Bad Girl Hey,  
I'm having too much fun with this story in my head, anyways I Don't own DBZ the character, the bikes, the guns, or the cars, I only own the plot. I would just like to remind you that this is the same day they met, only its about 7:00 o'clock and it's Friday, so kick back and enjoy the show. Kissy stuff chapter.  
  
All is fair in love and war  
  
Chapter Four- Different People Same World  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Videl)  
  
Videl followed behind the blue haired women through the endless halls of Capsule Corp., Videl let her eyes wonder on the walls, pictures of purpled hair boys and black haired boys and men filled the walls. Videl saw Bulma stop ahead of her, coming up beside the women, Videl saw why she had stopped, there were toys, and.bugs? Why were there bugs in this kind of building? Bulma had turned around to face Videl.  
  
"Videl will you excuse me I have to take care of some.trouble makers, Gohan can take you the rest of the way Videl." Bulma said walking down the hall then taking a right around a corner out of sight. Videl turned around to notice for the first time that Gohan had been right behind her, he looked at her, and his eyes were searching hers.  
  
"Gohan what are you looking for?" Said Videl putting her hands on her hips; Gohan continued to search her eyes. A silence loomed in the air, nor moved or said anything.  
  
"Videl do you mind if you have a little talk?" Gohan asked Videl looked at him confused, "Not here, I mean in one of the rooms, I just want to talk to you for a minute." Gohan said, Videl nodded, and then let Gohan take her into a room that looked like a living room, with pictures and belongs everywhere. Videl watched Gohan sit down after he closed the door, then motion for her to sit. Videl sat across from him in an armchair, while Gohan was on the sofa; Videl put her arms on her knees and looked at Gohan who was looking at her.  
  
Videl and Gohan sat there looking at each other then they would turn away and look at the walls, Videl finally broke the silence.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about Gohan?" Videl asked leaning back in the armchair, Gohan shifted, and then ran a hand through his black hair then stared his coal eyes straight at her.  
  
"Videl, I wanted to talk about what happened today out front, and I would like to tell you what happened, and what I have been through, because for some strange reason I feel comfortable, relaxed, peaceful, and.happy around someone out of my family and friends. But I don't want to freak you out, I know we just met this morning but there's something about you that draws me to you, I don't know what it is, I normally get tongue tied around beautiful women, but.grr I can't even talk." Gohan got up frustrated, Videl processed what he had just told her, she now felt what Gohan had felt, that there was a stronger connection between them. Videl followed Gohan who was pacing around the room, Videl realized that she was very relaxed, normally she was tense around men, but with Gohan it was utter serene.  
  
"I feel the same way." Videl whispered, Gohan head snapped in her direction, he moved to in front of her kneeling on both knees in front of her, Gohan grabbed her hand, causing Videl's head to snap up, where Videl was met with soft coal eyes.  
  
"What did you say Videl, please tell m." Videl leaned forward and kissed Gohan on the lips, silencing him. Videl pulled away opening her eyes to see that Gohan still had his eyes closed. Videl stopped for a minute thinking why in the world had she just kissed him. she had wanted to.  
  
"You talk too much Gohan (Gohan said the same thing to her in Chapter one) and I said I feel the same way." Videl said putting her right hand on Gohan's left cheek (Face), Videl watched Gohan's eyes open and stare deep into Videl's eyes. Videl watched Gohan lean closer to her, his eyes closed about the same time as Videl's did. Videl felt their lips meet; Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and pulled him closer to her. Videl felt Gohan wrap his strong arms around her waist; Videl kissed Gohan a little harder, feeling him kiss her back passionately.  
  
It seemed like eternity had pasted when Videl pulled away from Gohan due to lack of air, Videl leaned on Gohan's forehead, looking deep into his eyes, as he stared deep into hers (ahhh. a cute picture moment). Videl then heard a 'click' then a blinding flash filled the dark room. Videl turned quickly to see Bulma holding a camera, a low growl erupted from somewhere in the room, Videl turned her head to see Gohan growling had been growling.  
  
"If you two don't want this to happen again, I suggest you lock the door next time." Bulma said, closing the door behind her as she left the room. Videl just sat there, Gohan turned his head back to Videl, and then Videl felt him kiss her cheek ever so softly, then pull away as Videl turned to face Gohan. Videl rested her forehead on Gohan's like they were before Bulma came in. Gohan kissed Videl's nose then her lips softly, pulling away Videl locked eyes with him again.  
  
Second's pasted, minutes followed, for what seemed hours the two stared at each other as if they were have a silent convention. The two sat there, their hands intertwined each staring in to each other's soul almost, Videl sitting on the armchair on the very end with Gohan kneeing in front of her. Videl leaned forwarded and her and Gohan shared another passionate kiss, just as Videl was about to pull away, the door to the room fell to the ground, causing both teens to jerk to the noise. Videl saw a short, muscular, black spiky haired guy that looked like a vegetable, mostly a carrot but Videl was being gun down by his stare.  
  
"Gohan." The vegetables eyes found hers then a grin formed on the man's face, "You can have your mate later, get your lazy 3rd class saiyan tail OUT HERE NOW BOY!" Boomed the vegetable. (I'm sorry I can't help but make fun of him, sorry all you Vegeta fans) Videl turned and saw Gohan blushing, but amazingly he was glaring right back at the guy, Videl saw Gohan stand and go right up into the vegetable's face.  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY MATE VEGETA, AND NO I WILL NOT SPAR WITH YOU, PRINCE VEGETABLE!" Shouted Gohan at Vegeta that was the first time Videl had heard Gohan yell, Videl watched the two; both seemed to be glaring at each other. An awkward silence filled the room; Videl didn't need to be a genius to figure out that this didn't happen a lot.  
  
"We'll talk about this later brat, as for Bulma just said dinners ready I suggest you two kiss your way down stairs." Vegeta Said very sternly, glaring at Gohan then letting a grin dance on his face, before he turn and left the room. (Vegeta is being a father figure (tries not to laugh) that's why he was acting a bit weird.) Videl saw Gohan stare after where Vegeta had once stood, Videl got up and walked up to Gohan, slowly Videl put her right hand on his left shoulder. Videl watched Gohan turn around, his face was fighting something within, and Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Gohan why are you fighting herself, you need to let it out." Videl said rubbing her face against Gohan's white shirt, Videl felt Gohan Wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on hers. Videl felt Gohan sign.  
  
"Just since my parents died along with my brother, I've kind of accepted the Briefs as my family, Bulma as my mom, Trunks as my brother, and Vegeta as my dad, and I never used to yell at my dad, I try not to yell at Vegeta a lot, but. he is stubborn. I guess that is the best way to put it." Gohan said pulling Videl closer to him, Videl thought for a moment about something had said; it couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"Gohan." Videl whispered.  
  
"Yes Videl." Gohan said softly.  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'prince' when you were talking to Vegeta." Videl said looking up into Gohan's eyes. Gohan looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I said 'prince' because, well do you promise not to freak out?" Gohan said.  
  
"I won't freak out Gohan, I promise." Videl said looking deep into Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta is actual a prince of an alien race classed saiyans, he is a full-blooded saiyan, like my dad, which means I'm half saiyan, half human you with me so far?" Gohan said with a questioning look on his face, Videl nodded, nothing seemed too abnormal.  
  
"Gohan, Videl dinners ready hurry up!" Yelled someone down stairs. Videl laughed as she saw drool coming out of Gohan's mouth.  
  
"We better go down stairs, I'll finish telling you after dinner. Man I'm hungry." Said Gohan just then a low grumble was heard, Gohan put on a sheepish grin and walked down stairs with Videl in hand.  
  
I decided to stop here of reasons of the story later on you'll see, please review  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	5. Telling About the Real Person

Bad Girl Hey,  
I'm sorry about the last chapter at the very end I kind of through it together right before my bus got here, so I'm sorry I just wanted to get it posted then. I do not own DBZ, the characters, the guns or vehicles, but I do own the plot. So enjoy the show.  
  
No Quote  
  
Chapter Five-Telling About the Real Person  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(Videl)  
  
Videl had her month open in utter shock at how much food Gohan, Vegeta, and from what Videl found out was Trunks, consumed. They had already eaten enough for two armies, Videl felt a tap on her shoulder, Videl turned to see Bulma handing her a plate of food. Videl took the plate and thanked Bulma, then slowly began to eat, as food, napkins, and silverware were flying there the air by the saiyans.  
  
Within a few minutes everyone was finished, the robot maid became to clear the table of the mountain of plates, Videl watched Gohan stand up and stretch, causing his shirt to rise up letting his stomach muscles show. Videl couldn't help but drool at the sight of Gohan's stomach muscles. (Won't we all.) Videl felt a napkin smash against her face, Videl turned to see Bulma had smashed the napkin into her face.  
  
"Videl, don't drool or at least clean yourself up." Stated Bulma getting up from the table and leave the dinning area, Videl shuck her head then wiped the drool from her face with the napkin.  
  
"Videl." Videl turned around to see Gohan standing next to the door they had came in, Videl realized that they needed to finish their convention from earlier. Quickly getting up, Videl followed Gohan to the room where they had been, and sat down in the armchair she had been in before. Videl watched Gohan sit down on the couch from before, Videl saw Gohan clasp his hands together, then look up at her meeting her gaze.  
  
"Where do you want me to begin?" Gohan said Videl didn't know where she wanted him to start; the beginning would be good.  
  
"How about the begin of everything, even go from there." Videl said watching Gohan nodded.  
  
"Ok, the begin, it all start when.(I'm not going to go through the history one because I don't know every detail but most of it, and two because it's not the history that is important in this chapter.).That's about it Videl." Gohan said about 30 minutes of straight talking with Videl staying very quiet. Videl then finally finished processing all the information, Videl leapt forwarded and embraced Gohan.  
  
"Oh Gohan." Videl said nuzzling Gohan's T-shirt, Videl felt Gohan's strong arms embrace her stomach then slowly pull her away so she could see his face.  
  
"Videl, don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you then anything as in this world. Now, what happened to your mother that caused you to all teary eyed." Said Gohan looking deep into Videl's eyes, Videl knelt her head.  
  
"I guess you should know, you did just spilled your whole life story to someone you just meant this morning I guess I owe you that much." Said Videl, Videl let Gohan go and slid down to the flour and leaned on Gohan's right leg. Videl set her head on Gohan's knee, pulling in a big breath; Videl closed her eyes letting the ever-painful memories flood her mind.  
  
"I was born in the Orange Star City Hospital, until age 5 I don't remember anything, but after that I do but I wish with all my heart that I could forget. Both my parents were yelling and screaming at each other all the time, by day they were a happy couple for the world, but by night they fought, my mom wore makeup to hide the bruises." Videl stopped and let her eyes give way to tears before continuing.  
  
"My dad was worse, he clamed that the scars on his face and arms were from his opponents, and that he and his wife were a very happy couple. That went on until I was about nine when my mom left one night my dad went after her, I went along in the back seat when I wasn't suppose to. I watched my dad." Videl burst into sobs on Gohan's knee soaking the pant leg completely. Videl felt Gohan lift her up and set her on his lap then wrapped his arms around her and gently began to rock her.  
  
"Shhh.Videl it's ok, I'm here let it all out." Gohan said taking his right arm and began to rub her back slowly. Videl leaned against him as she continued to cry on Gohan's shirt, Videl's sobbing slowly began to die down, Videl sniffed as she continued.  
  
"I watched my dad drive my mom off a cliff, where later him clamed he found her. (Yes I'm making Hercule the bad, bad guy.) My dad told me never to tell anybody, I haven't told anybody except for you Gohan.please don't tell anybody, I really don't won't my dad coming after me." Videl said pleading into Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Videl what will your father do to you if I did tell." Gohan said looking very concerned.  
  
"I don't know what he'll do, you see he doesn't really talk to me a lot, none the less see me every month, after mom died he acts like he doesn't love me, a few months ago he called me Sandy. He just doesn't seem to care about me, if he does he really doesn't show it at all." Videl said leaning against Gohan's chest, Videl felt Gohan's arms tighten around her then loosen again. Videl looked up at Gohan, he seemed lasted in thought, and then Gohan pulled out of his trance and looked down at Videl with a smile planted on his face.  
  
"Videl I couldn't think of anything, but I think the opportunity will present its self, while don't we go down stairs and watch some TV, let us relax for awhile, then start again. Ok?" Gohan asked in a gentle voice, Videl only nodded her head then slowly got off of Gohan and walked to the door. Gohan stood up and followed her to the door where he opened the door for Videl who stepped through the door, then let Gohan lead her to one of the many living rooms.  
  
Videl followed Gohan, they took two rights and two lefts and five walls later they were in a living room with a black leather sofa, and matching armchair. The black TV was mounted so that both the sofa and the armchair could see it perfectly, Videl sat down in the middle of the sofa, and Videl felt the sofa suddenly cave in next to her. Videl looked over to see that Gohan had sat down right next to her on the sofa, Videl felt Gohan's arm snake its way around her shoulders.  
  
Gohan grabbed the remote, Videl watched him hit a few buttons then the TV flickered on to revealed the nine o'clock news, and Videl looked wayward at Gohan for a minute then decided to listen to the anchor man.  
  
".Thank you Chunk we all hope they win too. Now on to recent news, today in Satan City the town's young hero Videl Satan cleaned some robber's clocks at the city bank." Pictures of the arrest and Videl standing outside the bank showed on the screen. Videl couldn't help but blush, and then Videl felt Gohan lightly squeezed her shoulders.  
  
".After Videl Satan cleaned clocks, she gave a ride home to Bulma Briefs, where from my reports say she went into the house and has yet to come out.Wait a minute I just got a update we now have Videl Satan who seems to be snuggling with Gohan, Bulma Briefs foster son." Pictures showed of Videl looking at the screen, Videl stopped watching and jerked up along with Gohan. Videl turned her head towards the window where she saw a little red light; Videl bolted over to the window and closed blinds. Videl watched the screen shift back to the report.  
  
".Well I guess young Miss Satan would like some privacy with your new little boyfriend there. Have fun." Videl lunged at the screen only to have Gohan stopped her and pull her back onto the sofa. Videl struggled then finally gave up and watched the evil news anchor continue. ".would hate to see your father right now, (I know this is not how news reports are but he is my evil news anchor) on to other stories, for those of you who have been following the recreation of the Ox-Kingdom are little story has a sad and a bad ending to it. After the two year struggle to recreate the kingdom, the kingdom has finally been made real the lands are back and open for people to come and live in. The sad news is just a few minutes ago that the legendary Ox-king has died due to health problems."  
  
Videl stopped listening and turned to look at Gohan, she knew that the Ox-king was his grandfather and the only family he had left, his face was pale and withdrawn, his eyes staring straight ahead at the screen in disbelief. Videl knelt her head then turned back to the TV.  
  
".advisers of the Ox-king say that the Ox-king had a daughter that he visited often, unfortunately she died due to a T-Rex (yes a T-Rex got Chi- chi, it was the best thing I could think of) in the mountain area where she lived, our resources tell us that she left behind a son named.Gohan. If I'm not mistaken wasn't that the guy who was with Videl all but a few minutes ago, well Videl you got a prince.no a king as a boyfriend, there are about a thousand girls who hate you now." Videl wanted to lunge at the screen again, but Gohan held her back again. Videl turned to see Gohan smiling at her, Videl settled down next to him when him began to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Let them be jealous Videl." Videl giggled due to his hot breath tickled her ear, Videl listened to the news anchor again.  
  
".king will be excepted to show up at the palace tomorrow, or his crown and his kingdom will no longer exist, the advisers say that only royal blood can rule the kingdom, it has been in their laws since the began of the kingdom, quoted the advisors ( I made that up). They hoped the young king would come through for the people and for his grandfather, they said he was the last hope for the kingdom."  
  
Videl felt Gohan stand up, then the screen went black on the screen, Videl turned to see Gohan walking out the door.  
  
"Gohan where are you going?" Videl asked, Gohan stopped and turned around.  
  
"To get my kingdom." Gohan answered sternly before leaving the room.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long I had exams (cringes) there are two chapters left before I plan on ending it, it's a surprise ending. (hehe)  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	6. Watching the Crowned

Bad Girl Hey,  
This is the last chapter before the epiloge, this will be a very long chapter, and I don't own DBZ or anything but the plot is mine. Some stuff in here I made up, enjoy the show!!!  
  
Chapter Six-Watching the Crowned *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Videl bolted up and ran after Gohan who was half way down the hall by the time she reached the door.  
  
"Gohan wait!" Videl shouted after Gohan, who turned around with a serious look on his face. "Let me come with you." Videl said looking deep into Gohan's coal eyes.  
  
"Videl." Gohan said.  
  
"Please Gohan, let me come." Begged Videl giving him the ever-famous puppy eyes. Gohan let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Sure, come on." Gohan said turning around and continued to walk down the corridor, Videl followed him, until they were out side in the yard of Capsule Corp. Videl saw Gohan turn around and look at Videl weirdly.  
  
"What?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow, Videl got her answer when Gohan walked up to her and swept her off her feet and then took to the sky. Videl gasped as she saw the ground rush by them, Videl looked at Gohan's eyes they where focused straight ahead of them. Videl felt something touch her arm; she looked around to see that they were going through some clouds.  
  
Videl held her breath as they pasted through the last layer of clouds, let out the air Videl gazed around at the beautiful scene before her. The clouds looked like small mountains striking out, some caving in, others floated just above them.  
  
"This is beautiful Gohan." Whispered Videl, Gohan's head turned to face her.  
  
"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you are Videl." Said Gohan staring into Videl's eyes with love dancing on his eyes. Videl leaned forward and gave Gohan a quick kiss on his lips before she pulled away and returned to staring at Gohan. Videl took a deep breath in, only to find a repulsive smell return her nose, Videl made a grossed out face, then she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. Quickly turning Videl discovered that they were flying behind a flock of geese.  
  
"Gohan do you mind getting ahead of them they really stink." Videl said pinching her nose, Gohan gave a laugh that sounded like rolling thunder then he gave a quick nod before speeding up. Videl felt the wind whip her pigtailed hair around, the wind became to great for Videl to keep her eyes open, Videl let her eyes close, the wind screamed in her ears and so was Gohan's gentle breathing.  
  
Videl suddenly felt the gravity around her change, and the wind slowly stopped screaming in her ears. Videl's eyes flew open to see Gohan was descending, and rather quickly at that. Videl saw the ground approaching, trees and fields were all around Videl as she and Gohan final landed, once Gohan let Videl fell to the ground on her knees still trying to get used to the gravity. Videl looked up to see a huge gray stone castle with what seemed like four towers, Videl stood up then walked over to Gohan who was standing just a few yards ahead of her.  
  
"Gohan I thought you said your grandfather's castle was destroyed." Videl asked puzzled at the stone castle.  
  
"He must have had it rebuilt, I know that this is where the old castle was, and the fact that half of his advisors are in that castle so this is where we need to be. Come on Videl." Gohan said grabbing the still confused Videl by the hand and dragging her to the castle's front gate where three armed guards stood with emotionless faces.  
  
"Holt, who are you and what business do you have here boy?" Asked firmly the biggest guard who carried a huge sword. Videl froze; she would let Gohan take care of this one.  
  
"I'm Gohan Son, the Ox-King's grandson." Said Gohan who was acting very calm. The three guards laughed, Videl raised an eyebrow at the three guards.  
  
"Sure, go join the rest of them kid." The big guard said pointing over to a herd of people who were different in every way. Videl looked at Gohan, his face seemed to harden, uh oh.  
  
"I'm not joking I really am Gohan Son." Said Gohan slightly angered, Videl watched the guards burst into fits of laugher. Videl watched Gohan's eyes flash teal, Videl knew Gohan was about to go Super from what he had told her, and the fact that he couldn't really control his actions. Videl decided to give him a hand.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh at your future king gentlemen, for you see I'm Videl Satan and I'm Gohan's girlfriend." Said Videl putting her hands on her hips, the three guards looked at each then burst into laugher again all three were gripping their side from laughing too hard. Now Gohan could control his anger after his pride being hurt but Videl on the other hand, no control what so ever.  
  
Videl gripped her hand into a fist then lunged forward in anger bashing the smallest, who instantly was knocked unconscious with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth where Videl stuck him. Videl wasting no time grabbed the small ones shield and smashed it against the medium size one's head, who joined his buddy on the ground. The largest one turned to see Videl knock out his buddy, charging at her Videl watched him until he was only five feet from her, Videl leapt into the air and bashed the shield on the back of the big guys head.  
  
Videl landed and dusted her hands off on her shorts then walked along Gohan who was leaning against the gate waiting for her, and then they came to an obstacle, the gate. Videl watched Gohan draw back his fist and smash the whole gate down which caused enough noise to wake a dead person.  
  
"So much for being quiet." Videl stated glaring at Gohan, Gohan gave a sheepish grin then rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, Videl shuck her head and let Gohan lead while she followed closely behind him. They reached what seemed the main keep, Gohan again used his effective way of taking care of doors, which this time make enough noise to wake the dead for about a mile around.  
  
"Gohan, the door man." Videl said very sarcastically, Gohan gave another sheepish grin, before going into the main keep, Videl followed only then noticing that the room was full of men with guns and swords. Videl put her back to Gohan, Videl let her eyes search the room, there was easily 100 guys in there to dangers to attack, Videl held her ground. Videl and Gohan pushed against the others back as the men began to draw closer, suddenly the men backed off then an elderly man in flowing blue and green robes pushed through the herd of men to her and Gohan.  
  
"Stand down, he is the future king." The elderly man said in a raspy voice. The men put away their weapons and relaxed a bit, Videl watched the old man look at both her and Gohan then speak again, "Gohan you and your friend follow me there is much we need to talk about." The elderly man turned and began to walk away, Videl looked to Gohan who nodded to her; both she and Gohan followed the man out of the room and down many, many corridors, none talking. Then the elderly man stopped at an oaken door and opened it before stepping in. Videl looked to Gohan who looked to her before following after the man, Videl could only follow after her boyfriend.  
  
Once Videl entered the room she saw a huge table with a various men of all ages sitting around it in the same blue and green robes. The in one motion all the men stood and bowed their heads towards Gohan, Videl saw the surprise and utter confusion dance on his face. The elderly man stood at the head of the table at the opposite end to Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Prince.King Gohan please sit, ma'am you can sit as well." The elderly man said raspier than before, Gohan took the sit but Videl reminded standing behind his chair.  
  
"I'll stand thanks." Videl said coldly, this didn't make sense to her, sitting for her was relaxing, and being relaxed wasn't in her vocabulary right now.  
  
"No please sit." The elderly man said still in a raspy voice. Videl's eye slits narrowed as she glared at the man.  
  
"Sir she is fine, you don't want to anger her, unlike the guards at the gate who had to learn the hard way." Gohan said intervening on the conversation, Videl continued to glare at the man.  
  
"I'm going to step outside for a minute." Videl stated before turning and walking out the still open door then closed it behind her, the minute the door was closed Videl reached into her pocket and grabbed her three capsules she kept with her. Videl through the one that said Fireblade on it and watched one of her 'babies' appear, going straight to the gearboxes Videl grabbed her two guns, the holsters, twelve darts, and her long riding jacket. Quickly Videl put the holsters on then loaded the guns silently, and then put them in their holsters, finally Videl put her riding jacket on it was able to cover up her guns and allow easy access if needed. Videl opened the door slowly to find herself in the middle of a discussion.  
  
".So you want me to find a wife or I lose my right to be king and my kingdom, why can I ask do I have to?" Asked Gohan who was staring at everyone sitting at the table, Videl closed the door quietly and took her place behind Gohan's chair again.  
  
"We have already expanded this two you, in order for you to become king you must be engaged within a month and married in six months, why because the laws say you must your highness, they were made to keep both a king and a queen so if one dies the other can continue ruling until either the king dies and the prince becomes king or if the queen is still alive, when the prince is 18 and can take control of the kingdom." Said a middle- aged man on the left side of the table. Videl went wide-eyed, this just got very interesting.  
  
"Your if you will let me speak," Gohan nodded, "Your grandfather set up several betroths for you, many Ladies, a few Princess are waiting for you to meet them down stairs if you will." The man stood, Videl stopped listening, pain started to grow in her heart, Videl let a few tears trickle down the sides of her face. Videl watched Gohan get up from his chair and turn to face her, only to embrace her in a tight hug. Videl pulled away from Gohan, tears continued to pour from her eyes as she stared at Gohan, her heart hurt so bad. Gohan turned to face the other men in the room.  
  
"Must I pick one of my betroths." Gohan asked worried, all the other men looked at each other then nodded, Videl saw Gohan turn around, he was fighting back tears in his eyes, Videl rushed to him and embraced him around his middle section.  
  
"No, please don't leave me Gohan, please don't leave me." Videl whimpered into Gohan's chest, (*Tears*) Videl felt Gohan hug her back, he laid his head on hers, and Videl then felt a few wet spots on her head where Gohan had let his tears fall.  
  
"I'll never leave you Videl, I'd give up my crown for you, I'd give up the world for you, I love you Videl Satan!" Gohan cried Videl looked up her red eyes locked with Gohan's.  
  
"I love you too Gohan." Videl said leaning up and giving Gohan a mind blowing kiss, before pulling away and resting her head on his chest, letting more tears escape her eyes.  
  
"Your name is Videl Satan?" Asked one of men, Videl turned and looked at the guy, then nodded. The men shuffled through some papers, before pulling out a folded up piece of paper, the men unfolded it, skimmed over it then turned back to Videl.  
  
"Its just what I thought, your one of King Gohan's betroths Videl, your father signed this as a last resort to get you married." The man said with a smile on his face, Videl's eyes-widened, Videl looked to Gohan who had a spark of joy in his eyes.  
  
"Videl I know we have only known each other for a day but we have shared so much and I would like to as you to marry me." Gohan said getting down on one knee gently holding Videl's hands, Videl felt tears swell up in her eyes from joy.  
  
"Yes." Videl whispered, then Videl bolted forward and embraced the still kneeling Gohan, "Yes!" Videl shouted, as she kissed Gohan passionately, wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck drawing him closer to her, finally due to lax of oxygen Videl pulled away and gazed into Gohan's coal eyes, as he gazed into hers. The both heard someone clear their throat, both jerked to see all of the advisors staring at them.  
  
"We're still here your highness, and we would like to know how you two can act like a couple that has been together for years only be together for a day." Asked the man from earlier, who had pulled the paper out. Both teens stood up and faced the advisors.  
  
"Actually, me and Gohan have only know each other sense this morning when I tried to run him over." Videl said sheepishly, both her and Gohan started grinning, the advisors had their mouths wide open in shock. "Gentlemen close your mouths, I really don't like seeing your dinners." Videl said instantly all their mouths shut, Videl couldn't help but laugh, at everything, after about 15 seconds Videl stopped and looked up at Gohan who had been staring at her the whole time. Videl glanced at one of the clocks, it read 11:50 p.m., Videl then realized that she was very tired and had, had a very active day (No kidding). Videl eyes felt heavy, Gohan looked at her then shuck his head.  
  
"I think it's time for all of us to go to bed, could one of you show me to our sleeping chambers." Gohan asked, the advisors looked at each other then a young looking man, went up to Gohan and bowed, then walked out of the room with Gohan following.  
  
Videl followed and as they walked down corridors Videl thought about her day, she started it a simple schoolgirl, not loved be anyone, who protected Satan City from trouble. She was ending it as a to be queen, having a man she just met love the world of her, and now she protecting a kingdom along side her soon to be husband. What a day!!!  
  
"Videl." Called Gohan, Videl turned to her to be husband who was calling her, Videl walked over to him and followed him into their chamber, the young advisor closed the door behind her.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Next is the epiloge, please review, this chapter took me 4 and half hours and it's 1:28 a.m. (I'm not a slow typist, just had to stop and think too much.)  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	7. EpilogeTen Year Still Strong

Bad Girl Hey,  
The final chapter to this sheet yet weird story, I'd like to thank all that reviewed me it's been fun, I don't own DBZ or anything else but I do own the plot.  
  
Epiloge-Ten Year Still Strong  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Videl sat on a window ledge that opened out to fields and the beautiful courtyard of the castle, Videl's hair was no longer in pigtails but rather a lose braid that went to her waist, her outfit was no longer a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt, but a gorgeous light blue floor length gown. Around Videl's neck lay a small necklace with a small single sapphire hanging by a thin silver chain; Videl rubbed her fingers on the matching ring on her wedding finger.  
  
Videl let out a sigh as she gazed out into the courtyard and fields beyond that, letting her gaze drift Videl looked at the setting sun, a swirl of oranges, reds, and blues created a beautiful scene before the young queen. Resting her back against the frame, Videl continued to look at until a tapping of shoes caused Videl to turn in the direction of the noise. A little girl, about seven or eight black hair and blue eyes, came running towards Videl, holding her little dress up in effort to be able to move faster.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, came quick." The young girl said panting, Videl stood from the window frame where she had been sitting, slowly bending down to the girls level Videl gently put a hand on the child's shoulder.  
  
"Pan, take a breath," Pan took a slow, deep breathe, "Now, why do you want me to come." Videl said very caringly, Pan's breathing finally leveled out.  
  
"Mom, I came to tell you that the posts saw Daddy, and they told me to come and tell you that he will be here in about.two minutes." Pan said happily, Videl put on a smile, then stood up to her full height.  
  
"Well then Pan, we should go meet him shouldn't we?" Videl said sweetly down to her daughter, Pan's eyes sparkled with joy, Pan turned and started to run back the way she came, not noticing that her crown had fallen off. Videl shuck her head as she walked across the fall in her blue fancy shoes (Don't know any types of shoes), Videl picked up the crown and looked at it closely. The young child's crown was a smaller version of her crown, a silver band with beautiful jewels creating a gorgeous crown that out shown most others. Videl unconsciously touched her own crown; a smile crept onto her face as Videl continued after her young daughter.  
  
As Videl walked through corridors, the guards straightened as she walked by, some advisors stopped and lowered their heads to her.  
  
"Good day your Highness." Videl nodded her head to them and allowed them to continue on their way. Videl gazed at the walls at the pictures that decorated them, Videl stopped at one it was from the day her and Gohan had been crowned, Gohan in his dark blue royal outfit and her in a dark blue grown, that was the first time beside their wedding that she had to wear a dress. Videl giggled a bit remembering her and the ladies-in- waiting trying to get her in that dress, and they practically had to tie her down, she used to hate dresses, but now she wore dresses all the time, expect when she went for a ride on one of her 'babies' (yes she still has them).  
  
A loud sound echoed through the walls, Videl knew that the gates were opening; Videl quickened her pace towards to greeting room. Videl rushed in to the greeting room to find her daughter waiting there for her.  
  
"Mommy you take too long, slow poke." Pan said putting her little hands on her hips, Videl smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Well at least I didn't forget my crown young lady." Videl said lightly scolding Pan, while handing Pan her little crown as Pan's eyes widened, next thing Videl knew her daughter was hugging her.  
  
"Thank you thank you Mommy!" Pan cried, Videl put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, a loud creaking noise caused Videl to turn her head to the door where her husband walked through with a smile on his face as his body guards followed. (Like he needs them.) Videl smiled at her husband before turning Pan to see her father.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Pan yelled as she left Videl and ran over to her father, before taking a flying leap and tackling her father to the ground, Videl laughed softly at the sight before she began to walk over to the two. Her husband gave a hearty chuckle before lifting her daughter into the air with his muscular arms; her daughter and husband began to laugh.  
  
"Pan nice to see you too, I missed you sweetheart." Her husband hugged Pan before lifting her up again. "Dad also brought someone, go and see." Then Pan got out of her husband's arms and ran out the door.  
  
"You spoil her, you know Gohan." Videl said watching Gohan stand up and brush off, Videl noticed his crown was out of place. Walking up to him Videl put it back into place on his head, looking down to his eyes to find that he had been staring at her, Videl reached up and started kissing Gohan on his lips. Putting her arms around his neck and closing her eyes Videl forgot that their bodyguards were in the room, Videl felt Gohan kiss back, and wrap his muscular arms around her waist. Videl thought that this moment would last for eternity, until.  
  
"Gross their making kissy faces." Said someone who sounded like Pan, Videl's eyes snapped open she was met with Gohan's coal eyes, they both looked over to find Pan and Bra making faces and covering their eyes. Videl pulled away from the kiss but not from Gohan, instantly she and Gohan lightly laughed at their daughter and her friend's antics toward their kissing.  
  
"Are you going to make kissy faces again?" Asked Bra still making a face, an idea struck Videl.  
  
"Yep." Videl said puckering her lips at Gohan who followed her lead, she heard her daughter and Bra began to scream terror the two ran out of the room. Once both were out of sight Videl and Gohan cracked up laughing, Videl looked to the bodyguards to see that they each had a smirk or a smile on their faces. Videl instantly blushed, which her husband noticed.  
  
"Videl.never mind." Gohan said realizing why she was blushing, then he too started to blush, Videl moved them out of the greeting room to their private room, where Videl sat Gohan down on their bed before sitting next to him.  
  
"That was embarrassing, anyways how did talking to my father go?" Videl asked grabbing Gohan's hand, Gohan let out a sigh.  
  
"He does approve of our daughter but still not me, after ten years you'd think he would approve of me." Gohan said looking at the ground, Videl took Gohan's crown off and put it on its stand before running her fingers through his midnight hair.  
  
"Gohan he will sooner or later just give him time, now why were you smiling when you walked through the doors?" Videl asked earning a smile from Gohan.  
  
"Bulma is going to let me use the dragon radar to find the dragon balls, to revive my family." Gohan said Videl smiled brightly at this news, throwing her arms around Gohan's neck, Videl held him against her.  
  
"Oh Gohan this is what you have always wanted, I'm so happy for you, now Pan can finally have a grandmother." Videl said letting a tear of joy slide down her face, Videl felt Gohan wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him more. Videl closed her eyes and laid her head on Gohan's shoulder, Videl felt her crown come off and the cluck of it hitting the stand, then she felt her braided hair being undone.  
  
Videl pulled her head from Gohan's shoulder before looking into his half opened eyes, Videl felt Gohan lips on hers as she closed her eyes and entangled her fingers in Gohan's hair. Videl felt Gohan's pull her against him, and then Videl slowly started to lean back until she felt the bed, Videl pulled away and looked into Gohan's eyes as he did the same before Gohan kissed her passionately.  
  
(Scene fades away)  
  
No lemon, the end of the story (cries) please review, any questions about why I did things I'll post an author's note to answer them. (One after have this up for about a week)  
  
~Wolfblaze  
  
(NOTE) I will be starting another crazy Gohan/Videl story here pretty soon. Till then, Bye. 


	8. Author's Note

Author Note  
  
Hey,  
  
This has been fun for me and maybe for you I don't know, first I'd like to thank everyone reviewed me, next I'd like to answer the only question I got which was.one question how did goten die?, to answer your question tiki 111. I guess I should have put this in the story um when the T-rex ate Chichi she was pregnant with Goten so when he died in her, I really should have put that in there. I'll do better next time (hehe).  
  
Last but not least the preview, well not exactly, for my next story.  
  
Fallen for a Young Monarch  
  
The title gives some away it's a G/V Third person, mostly Videl's thought and feelings like before, but there is a unique twist, knowing me so far, you've seen that I'm very unpredictable, in the first chapter everything will be set in motion, the summary will spoil it but I'll let you read it.  
  
Oh, this is another prince one, I've found something out not a lot of people use the prince thing so its pretty open, that's my secret. I should have the first chapter out soon, very soon. Last thing then I'll let you be my chapters will be longer I promise.  
  
~Wolfblaze 


	9. LOOK AT THIS NOW!

REPOSTING SO YOU CAN READ IT AGAIN, AND TO SAY READ MY OTHER STORY Fallen for a Young Monarch

Wolfblaze


End file.
